herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rolo Lamperouge
'Rolo Lamperouge (real name: Rolo Haliburton) '''is an antagonist-turned-anti-hero in the second season of the anime series ''Code Geass. He is a child assassin who was sent to pose as Lelouch vi Britannia's younger brother during his year of amnesia. After Lelouch regains his memory, Rolo temporarily becomes his enemy, but Lelouch convinces him to join his side. He is voiced by Takahiro Mizushima in the Japanese version and Spike Spencer in the English version. Character Outline Rolo is a trained assassin, having killed many powerful figures during his life. He has had his Geass powers from the age of six. His main assassination method is to use firearms at close range, but he is also known to utilize and handle other weaponry expertly, including knives and poison. It is unknown what his real name is, but he quite frequently employs the codename "Rolo Haliburton". While Rolo puts up a front of being very shy and withdrawn at school, this exterior hides a ruthless and detached killer who will do whatever it takes to complete his mission. While working with the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service, he is aloof and doesn't seem very interested. He often stays in the background and simply listens, and isn't afraid to be very blunt of their faults. In the third episode of R2, he kills a member of the Intelligence Service simply for hearing part of his conversation about Geass with Villetta Nu. When Villetta questions how many of their own men he had killed (indicating a large body count), he merely replies, "This is the best and fastest method, right?". Despite his attitude towards the mission, he is devoted to Lelouch. Despite his urge to kill Zero, he never looks at him badly and immediately supports him. Lelouch's year without his memories show him and Rolo quite happy, particularly when Lelouch gives him a heart-shaped locket as a birthday present, which he keeps attached to his cellphone. He even refuses to return it after Lelouch regained his memory and asked for it. It is also clear that he has also been heavily affected by his time with Lelouch. Because of this, he was easily manipulated into believing that Lelouch cares for him after Lelouch pretends to have saved his life. Lelouch originally planned to throw him away after he makes good use of him. Though psychologically unstable, Rolo is usually a smooth operator whenever he is on a mission; he deals with most situations and threats rationally, and this is partially due to his Geass having virtually no drawbacks apart from his heart stopping after a certain amount of time. However, Rolo can be irrational and insensitive, as shown when he impulsively shoots Shirley after she suggests that they should reunite Lelouch with Nunnally. Rolo only realizes the depth and effect of his actions once Lelouch snaps and violently rants at Rolo after the F.L.E.I.J.A. is detonated in Tokyo; it is this realization that gives him the motivation to save Lelouch from being executed by the treacherous Black Knights. pl:Rolo Lamperouge Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Code Geass Heroes